callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns
WARNING Please keep the discussion here ONLY relating to this page! This talk page is NOT to be treated as a forum!! --''Halcyon VI'' 01:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) CoD 4 Prestige Symbols Maxing out the prestige killstreak challenges unlocks each respective prestige symbol (Definitely IV): 1st: Heads Up! ("Kill an enemy by dropping a crate on them" - HEY THIS UNLOCKS THE HEADS UP TITLE....) 2nd: Look! Nohands IV 3rd: Predator IV 4th: Carpet bomber IV 5th: You're Fired IV 6th: Chopper Veteran IV 7th: Jolly Green Giant IV 8th: The Spirit IV 9th: Cobra Commander IV 10th (Animated): Spectre IV I can confirm that the burger town icon on page 4 is for completing the Master Chef III Challenge (Confirmed). Also, I got the symbol up 2 and left 1 from getting the "domino effect" challenge. the close support title is from completing hardline VI i can also confirm that because i just did it Removal Okay so there was a load of useful edits to be made on this page for the main article and now they've all just disappeared without being implemented? Lame. I might not be a registered user but I was only giving useful information for the article that's true. # The Tank Emblem next to (Emblem of AC130 shooting flares) is awarded with Invincible which is get 5 Health Regens without dying. # The Airstrike Emblem next to (Raptor claw) is awarded for killing 10 enemies with a single Killstreak Reward. # Title 281 (Clay Pigeon) is awarded for killing enemies by shooting Claymores # Title 264 (Infected) is, I'm pretty sure, awarded for getting Nuked. You have to actually get Nuked, if you are dead when the Nuke goes off you dont get the title. this is the toxic title, not infected '- My Bad; Cheers.' # Title 214 (The Domino Effect) is awarded for killing an enemy using a chain explosion. # Title 174 (Reversal of Fortune) is possibly awarded for "Return to Sender" challenge, killing someone by shooting their own C4 # Emblems with Boots in : Think someone's got this a little wrong, too. (Tactical Deletion) Challenge unlocks the single boot that is stomping, not the two boots looking from above. EDIT Can't be I only have the pair of boots and not the single boot stomping. I'm also 100% it came with Tactical Deletion, as that was the only challenge I completed and the pair of boots was the only new emblem. (Kmssd Dec 3, 09) - Fair Play, Must've been something else I got it for last night... *shrug*! :) Could this (One Boot Stomping) be Challenge: Darkbringer then? For Preventing 25 Tac Ins # Title 61 (EOD) is written in-article to stand for EO'Disposal'', makes sense that this is related to disarming X amount of bombs. # Title 30 (Shock & Awe) is possibly related to EMPs, as they're sort of like an electric shock. '''I got shock and awe after getting the prestige stun grenade challenge unlocked # Title 291 (3xt4 cr1zby) or (Extra Crispy) is possibly related to killing people using exploding barrels (Flaming Barrel Kill icon), this is the only way I can think of to kill people with fire. # Title 282 (Pyrotechnical) I'm pretty sure I unlocked by destroying enemy equipment (Tac Ins/C4/Claymore) Will check this later. # Title 182 (Parting Gift) I'm pretty sure has it's own Challenge related/named the same? 12:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges. I have been editing them recently as well. 20:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for this. Cant find some of the ones I thought I was referring to though, Maybe they're Accolades... Last Save by Original Poster: 21:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) High Command Title To Get This Title You Must Reach Prestigue 1 Level 45 Deppers. Flags Alright, so to finish up the flags: 12th title page, 2nd row, 3rd column: Finland (State flag of Finland) 12th title page, 9nd row, 3rd column: Poland NOT Egypt 13th title page, 6nd row, 1rd column: Hong Kong The Emblem with the golden knuckledusters and blood is NOT for getting a knife kill with no ammo left The infected title is unlocked by getting knifed by a guy using the title. I believe clay pigeon has something to do with deaths by shotgun, thats how me and my friend got it, trying to unlock the most deaths by shotgun accolade. clay pigeon is for completing counter claymore 1 Stuff I can confirm: (Close Support get Hardline Pro VI completed) (Bounty Hunter Steal 50 enemy care package) (Carpet Bomber 5 kills with single airstrike) (Big Brother Call in 3 uav's the same game) (Heads up I think this one was from the killcam with a care package) (Tag! You're It Complete Hot Potato I) That's about it, enjoy... Add. The Exterminator flag is unlocked by getting 50 Harrier kills after you prestige. Airborne -> Hard Target or Airborne ? The page shows that you get both the Hard Target and Airborne title for doing the Airborne challenge (2 streak in midair). This is false, I have the Airborne title but I do not have the Hard Target one. I'm pretty sure I've never completed the Airborne challenge, can someone investigate this? Pessleifi 16:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Infected Callsidgn I just got this callsign in a game where after being killed I got the message something like "killed by an infected player" so I guess this is some sort of viral achievement -- whether they have to have the title active Im not sure. Lynchet Chopper Gunner Gold As well as all the other GOLD titles from prestige challenges ned lvl IV of the challenge complete, not level III as stated already. Tank emblem and The Feared title The Tank emblem (there are more than one. In this case, the one situated to the right of the emblem for "Get a game winning killcam with a Precision Airstrike.", on this site), is unlocked by completing the Unbreakable III challenge. Title number 218 "The Feared" is not unlocked by completing the challenge: "Free-for-all Victor: I - Place first, second or third in 3 Free-for-all matches." I placed second three times in a row, and only got the "Lone Wolf" title. "The Feared" is unlocked by either completing "Free-for-all Victor: II" or finishing in first place in a Free-for-all game. I just completed that challenge and got the top score for the first time. Thats when I got the title. I can confirm the Big Brother title (93) -moodflow 00:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Other Contributions The "Infected" callsign is received by being killed by someone with the Infected callsign. I don't know how it was first introduced into the game, but that is how you get it. -Ratchet The "STD" title is unlocked by taking damage from an enemy and then knifing? them from behind while bloody. -pk THE EMBLEM THAT IS SAID TO BE UNLOCKED BY ''MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK CHALLENGE II" is NOT CORRECT I GOT THE CHALLENGE COMPLETED AND DID NOT UNLOCK IT PLEASE FIND THE RIGHT WAY SO I KNOW HOW TO UNLOCK IT...... Okay, so I unlocked the automator tonight, Im prestige 1, and in the same match I unlocked the 50 sentry gun callsign, so I think the automator might be 50 sentry guns after you prestige. In the same match I did get a game winning kill with the pavelow as well, so it might be that as well. gotta be one of them though I can confirm Reign Down. 3xt4 cr1zby Its from the prestige challenge - The Spirit I 50 kills with a stealth bomber kleptomaniac isn't awarded for stealing one or even a number of enemy care packages. Not sure what it is awarded for - killing already injured enemies a certain number of times in a match I think. I just got this award in a match where I didn't steal any crates, and I have stolen many crates in the past without receiving this award. I am pretty sure it is for "kill stealing". So i completed flashbang veteran IV challenge (300 flashbang kills) which is supposed to give me the title "The Flash" but I got "The Stunner" instead. And yeah, 100% sure I'm using flashbangs. I'll try going for the stun veteran challenge Title: Harder They Fall I believe this one is for killing 5 enemies while they are using a rope. I got it when I was doing Overwatch in Spec Ops and shot down a helicopter that had guys on the ropes rappelling down. Soap Mactavish emblem To unlock the Soap Mactavish emblem on page 2. Complete the Bomb Defender II challenge.